


Telephone Calls

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, Fluff, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: A call from Sweden.





	Telephone Calls

The sound of the incoming Skype call rang loudly in the house, echoing off the walls. Roxanna MacMillan, clad only in her dressing gown ran from the master bedroom to the study downstairs to answer the call. "Henrik, Lulu, I've missed you two," she answered as her daughter and husband materialised on the screen. The seventeen-year- old, a perfect combination of her mother and father smiled. "Hi Mum, I'm missing you at the moment," Louisa told her mother, " But Papa and I are having so much fun, I wish you could have come with us."  
"You know I would have loved to come but I had some very important things to do at work for Uncle David." Roxanna was currently working on a project, with some fellow neurosurgeons to aid dementia suffers in easing their symptoms. David had been a lifelong friend of both Henrik and Roxanna and they wanted to help him and his family as much as possible. 

Louisa had been on summer break since early July and Henrik had whisked her off to Sweden for a mini break before spending the rest of the summer at home. "Henrik, has her Swedish improved?" She asked jokingly, knowing full well that her daughter spoke the language like a native.  
"Maja and Astrid say that she sounds as if she's from here," Henrik responded with a laugh.  
"Mum, I want to show you the view out of Papa's flat, you can see for miles from here." The camera jerked as Louisa turned the laptop to face the window, the view breath-taking.  
"I know, darling, I've been there before." The last time Roxanna had been in Sweden with her husband was a time she would never forget. He had practically kidnapped her from work and taken her for a weekend away. They had met up and caught up with Nils, Maja and Astrid who had treated them to dinner. Walking around Gamla Stan, he had surprised her with a brand-new necklace. It was handcrafted and had an intricate webbed design which encased three birthstones, his, hers and their daughter's. She had kissed him as the snow fell down, winter had come late that year. 

"Louisa, will you go for a moment, I want to talk to your mother alone?" Henrik asked. Louisa knew her father's tone of voice well enough to know that he had something important to tell her. She left him in the living room and went to her bedroom. "Roxanna, I took her down to the lake house yesterday. I explained what happened all those years ago with my mother and father."  
"And, how did she take it?" Roxanna questioned further, relaxing into the leather chair.  
"She gave me a hug. We sat on the dock together, eating sandwiches. She told me that it didn't matter and the past was the past." Henrik wiped his eyes, overcome with emotion at the fact that his daughter had accepted the fate of her grandparents. Roxanna smiled at her husband again. "She and Astrid have exchanged email addresses, they want to keep in touch properly now. Astrid wants to improve her English."  
"How are Maja and Nils?" She asked.  
"They are both good, upset about the fact that I didn't bring you with me."  
"You know I couldn't leave, first trials were this week and as lead, I had to be there."  
"I know. I know," he sighed. 

They spoke for a while about the trial and when Louisa came back into the room. Roxanna asked about what they were going to do today. "I've got to go and get ready now, we start at nine this morning," Roxanna said, sad to hang up on her husband and daughter.  
"Bye mum, see you soon," Louisa called out, blowing a kiss at the screen.  
"Bye darling, I will see you when we get home," Henrik shouted before ending the call.


End file.
